


Professional

by soda_coded



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Mistakes, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Somebody says yes.
Relationships: Miroku/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

> I've just had Inu-yasha on the brain waiting for the new series.

"Will you bear my children?" He asked, his voice deep and rough, her hands clasped tightly between his own. His eyes shimmered, an exotic violet in the deep twilight. Certainly not the worst offer she’d had. "Have mercy on a wanderer like me, and give me a bed for the night."   
  
"Sure." She answered, flashing him a grin and a quick flash of thigh as her loose robes fluttered from jumping down from the fence she'd perched on. "This way."   
  
She pulled him along quickly, her hand in his, while Miroku stumbled after her, clattering dust onto his sandals. Her grin turned wicked when she heard him call weakly from behind her.    
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really." The girl answered teasingly. "This is a good day for it. My pussy always gets wet when it's about to rain. The pressure. My mother is a witch. She knows all about these things."   
  
"And what does your mother look like?" Miroku asked neutrally, but his mouth shivered around a smile, and she punched him on the arm. Gave him a returning smile, as sideways and crooked as his own.   
  
"Too good for you, wanderer." She said. "In here."   
  
She pulled him through a door, tugging on his arm so that he sat abruptly on the bed, his staff hitting the floor with a slap and a clatter. ' _ Fast _ ' he thought dazedly as she came back to perch upon his lap, teasing the heat of her over his peak. Her hips wiggled above him. She moaned, her head tipping back, and like a man reaching for a fading dream, Miroku took her waist in his hands.   
  
Her hands dipped, slipping beneath the heavy layer of his traveling robes, loosening his ties. Tugging until he was free, swathed in cloth, but bare in her hand. It was Miroku’s turn to shudder. To moan when she twisted in his grip, her already disheveled robes sliding higher to reveal a bare bottom and wet pussy.

“You’re gorgeous.” He breathed. Her hand, still wrapped around his thickened branch, guided him like an arrow, then sank around him. “K-kami-sama…”   
  
"Oh,  _ wanderer _ ." She moaned. "You're so  _ big _ ... so  _ deep _ inside me. Let me bear your children."   
  
"Radiant." Miroku breathed, before bucking his hips, bouncing her up, making the slight girl squeal as he fucked up into her. She moaned, her whole body shaking as he set a rollicking rhythm she couldn't keep up with. It felt amazing to him, warm and wet and as welcoming as Nirvana. His head tossed, hair freeing from it's band, lying damp across her pillow. "You must be an oni."   
  
"No." She said laughing, and planted her hands to either side of him. It moved her, changing the angle, raising her pelvis too high for him to thrust mindlessly into her any longer without the fear of slipping out. Her back arched as she twisted atop him, her hips sinking around his head in delicious motions. "I'm a  _ professional _ . Now, get me suuuuper pregnant."   
  
Miroku groaned, already at his limit, and came thickly inside of her, his hips stuttering weakly, pushing his cum into her opening with shocky pumps. She was laughing as he stilled, pulling up and off, so his cum spattered out of her.   
  
She looked like a demon, wicked and filthy and beautiful, fingering his spend from her hole.   
  
"That was... fun." He said, breathlessly.   
  
"That'll be 300 yen." She told him coolly, and Miroku blinked, the sudden realization hitting him almost as hard as the orgasm. He was sweating when he turned his smile on.

“You enjoy the rain.” He said suavely. “How about… a raincheck?


End file.
